


Switch Batter

by Mere_Vanilla



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe-Eldritch Horrors, Batter has corkscrew genitals, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Consensual bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fem Dom/Male sub, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Other, Penetrative Sex, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacle-Aided Sex, Tentacled Genitals, Tentacles, The Batter has issues regarding his Bad form, The Queen has tentacles, The Queen loves him regardless, The two of them make it work, Vaginal Sex, Weird Biology, consensual orgasm delay/denial, dom/sub dynamics, ostensibly speaking, possible knotting, should've tagged better sorry, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere_Vanilla/pseuds/Mere_Vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which The Batter and The Queen make love amid their differences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to the ever-patient, ever-understanding MistressMycroft, who proofread this over the course of its existence. If you like BBC Sherlock, MyStrade, and dragons, please go read her stories!  
> You may be tempted to ask "Well, how did you get here?" with regard to why this exists at all. Blame the kinkmeme on dreamwidth. Blame _several_ of the kinkmeme posts on Dreamwidth, actually.  
>  Without further ado, I release you to my writing. Enjoy!

\------------

_So, so beautiful._  


He runs a hand along her shoulder, both The Queen and The Batter sighing at once. Eloha's breath escapes, like a whisp of steam, lit by the light of the sun and moon meeting in the sky. Batter's, however, leaves with a sharp whistle, not unlike the sound of a bat crashing through air to impact its target. Behind the two, at the foot of the bed, a small lamp on a flat-topped chest emits a soft light.  


He moves away, eyelids lowering.  


She moves with him, her already-long tendril arms lengthening to reach the distance. Their bed is large, to be sure, but not enough to afford Batter the dignity of maintaining his perch. A squawk of alarm is hacked out in the back of his throat, burning breath through his nose. Only his heels are upon the bed when Eloha wraps him up once, twice, and _third time's the charm_ in her arms. She brings him back to her lap, loosening her grip so they both can breathe.  


“Is something wrong?” Eloha whispers, as she holds the Batter close enough that the brim of his cap touches the very top of her voluminous hair.  


Batter's eyes blink while he looks away to the side, almost hidden with discomfort. “No. It's fine.”  


An extra tendril, from below the base of Eloha's neck, slips over Batter's shoulder, along his jaw, and stops midway behind his ear. “Be honest with me.”  


His eyes snap to attention, shadowed under fine lashes. “Really.”  


She nods once, her forehead just kissing his. A steady pace of his pulse begins anew. Eloha coils her arms back to herself, each unwinding brushing up against Batter's chest, back, and stomach. Warmth trickles through her every movement, sweeping through to Batter.  


There's an ache in his jaw, next to where Eloha's touching him, alongside the one in his heart. There are no bindings around him, yet there is a tightness to his body. The warmth from before floods into scalding heat along Batter's already arching spine. Sweat soaks him almost instantly. _You're fine, you're fine you're fine you'refine-_  


He murmurs in the Queen's arms as she runs a fingertip down the length of his nose, ending with a gentle pat on the very tip. The murmur becomes a gasp when the pad of Eloha's self-same finger brushes against his lips. “Mm?” she asks.  


“Uh... uh-huh,” Batter assents, parting thin lips to allow entrance to the finger. She tastes of iron, and sweet, sweet strength. He raises his tongue to meet her, cradling the last joint with a light curve. Lips closing to hold her there, Batter licks the Queen's fingertip.  


“Ah... ah...” under her breath, Eloha appreciates the contact. Warm velvet pulls her inward, and pulls at her elsewhere. Batter's tongue flicks at the pad of Eloha's finger, saliva pooling behind his teeth.  


The face of Queen Vader Eloha blossoms. Light pushes out of her eyes, and her mouth unfurls like a flower from a bud. Silver-shaded sweat begins at her brow. 

“That's... that's quite nice,” she whispers, and Batter smiles around the digit. His teeth graze upon the top and bottom of the finger in his mouth as he moves to get closer. Batter looks up at Eloha, then sets his focus on the glistening gray skin of his wife. She breathes, rough and ragged, through a newly-manifested nose. She licks her lips with a brilliant pink tongue, and Batter becomes almost as untied as his shoes, wherever they are in the room.  


A whine stumbles out through his own nose, and he blinks. A smile skitters up Eloha's mouth, and she leans in to him. “Yes?”  


He pulls away, leaving her finger in the air. She retracts it to herself. Batter sits up on the bed, making an indent on the light blue sheets underneath the both of them. “I want to...” he tugs on his jersey. “I want...” a gray blush creeps into the starkness of Batter's face and his teeth grit hard. At first, he thinks it's just his mouth pursing, but a twinge of something in his sinuses and jaw cause a push behind the façade of his body. He jerks back, pushing, forcing, making his face return to the shape he thinks it ought to be.  


“...Love?” Batter looks up, a shaky smile on his face as he gulps in air. The earlier twinge is gone. The smile is firming at its edges, and he observes Eloha with renewed interest. “Yes?”  


“Nothing,” she says, after a moment, “I thought... hmm, nothing. Come here, please.” She spreads her tentacles along with her arms, encouraging her consort to return.  


“Yes, Ma'am,” he answers, “gladly.” Batter crawls on hands and knees across the distance between himself and the lady facing him. Once he's close enough, Eloha brushes her hands across Batter's face, thumbs petting in idle circles on his cheeks. The motion mimics the eyeblack he would wear outside the bedroom. For now, though, it only enforces the pull Eloha's face and, well, the rest of her, has on Batter. She hooks one leg, then the other, around the back of his thighs, pushing-pulling him to her. His arms are at an angle, now, forcing a cat-like pose with his jaw out in mock-defiance.  


She kisses his nose. From there, a new blush blossoms across his face, reaching his ears before cascading down to his neck. He hauls himself the rest of the way into the Queen's lap, chin still jutting forward. His Queen laughs into his mouth before completing the kiss. He is only vaguely aware that smooth and soft tentacles are brushing against him, some playing with the loose ends of the ever-present uniform, while others get right to work holding him in place. Batter's arms follow the glide of Eloha's shoulder blades through the dress and up to the middle of her back. His hands cradle around the edge of the top of the garment, half there, and half at the bared skin of the woman before him.  


Eloha bites his lip in response, eliciting a gasp and a push of his hips from the Batter. She kisses him with tongue, asking for permission. Batter's mouth opens wide as he tilts his head to better fit his lips with those of hers. Eloha sighs with contentment, tickling Batter's nose. He tries to scoot forward, closer to her lap, but the Queen holds firm. She licks the underside of the Batter's tongue in gentle apology, drawing a whisper of a squeak from the one before her. Slowly, slowly, Eloha brings Batter on to her thighs, and the squeak is a little louder this time. With the distance more closed than ever between them, the Queen feels the jut of an erection at the front of her consort's pants. A stray tentacle idly pets the sensitive spot just below the meeting of the head and shaft.  


Batter sucks on her tongue in response. Eloha, with as little room as she has, nuzzles her nose against Batter's nose. He closes his arms the rest of the way around the Queen's torso, forming an X with the limbs.  


His hands at Eloha's back widen, nails elongating with his fingers to brush through the Queen's hair like a crown. She closes her eyes, leaning into the touch-  


_No. No, no. no no no no no-_  


-and Batter is gone from her lap, from her many arms, from their bed. “Batter?” she says, voice rising above a whisper for the first time since they met on the bed. Light footsteps echo through the gray-scale building, giving almost no leeway for Eloha to ascertain her husband's whereabouts. The Queen rises, sliding from the bed and gathering her tentacles into herself. She leaves the room to the equally gray and white hallway of the second floor. At first, she investigates the laundry room, turning over the large assortment of baskets that hold the sheets and other accoutrements for keeping things clean.  


Not there. Eloha frowns with a minimally-manifested mouth. She sighs from that selfsame mouth, and searches on.  


The last room she looks in is their son's bedroom. Said son, however, is currently spending the night with family friends, leaving the room empty. For a moment, Eloha considers the idea that Batter has left the abode entirely before she hears a shuffling, huffing noise in the far end of the room. She turns the light switch on, bathing the room in a soft white light. Nothing out of the ordinary snaps into view with the illumination. The plush animal pile is no worse for wear, and the dash of posters of Hugo's favorite cartoon characters continue to proclaim about boxing for justice. “My love?” Eloha calls, a question that's almost also a statement. There's a harder scuffling sound from where the first originated, so the Queen walks with lightness in her step to the pile of stuffed bears in the corner of the room.  


Vader Eloha kneels down, and gasps softly. “Oh my, it seems to me that the darling animals have been knocked about quite a bit,” her hands cover her mouth in a display of dismay. “I'll just have to reorganize them. Don't mind me, mister bear, I'm only setting you upright.” She moves a few sideways plushes to sit right, patting them on their heads as she does so. “Goodness, have any of you seen my husband? I'm certain he was here not a moment ago,” the Queen asks after righting all the off-kilter animals. A small whine filters out of the pile. “Oh?” A snout pokes out from the pile, huffing like steam. Eloha pushes the stuffed animals away from the nose, revealing large, kohl-rimmed blinking white eyes, and a long row of teeth. The being attempts to burrow back into the pile of stuffed bears, only serving to knock more down and diminish their hiding spot.  


“Batter, Batter, get up,” the Queen says, whispering, yes, but with determination, and strength. Batter, however, hunkers down until the bottom half of his jaw is hidden. He sighs with indignation, and a stuffed bear flops out from in front of him to land in the Queen's lap. She puts it to the side of her with a smile, and brings her hands around the underside of Batter's long muzzle. She places a porcelain kiss to the very tip of the creature's nose, watching intently as the milky eyes widen in surprise and a shade of gray crosses Batter's cheeks.  


“Batter, come back to bed,” Eloha murmurs, petting the top half of Batter's snout. “Please.” There is a moment of pause, where the being known as Batter blinks up at his wife. He whines when the precipice of his decision has tipped, and his jaws creak open in the slightest angle.  


“...One... condition...” he rasps out, a reptilian lilt to his words. The Queen lifts an eyebrow and quirks her mouth in a wry smile, nodding once to indicate I'm listening.  


“Keep yourself... _safe_ ...from...” he hisses, eyes shifting to look down at the large, unruly paws his hands have become.  


“Do you... wish for me to... _restrain_ you?” Eloha inquires, leaning closer. The gray in his face spreads out, shading the top of the bridge of his snout. A series of quick nods and an ever-lengthening gray blush allow Eloha to ascertain an affirmative from her husband. “Then please... show me what you want done.” Eloha's main set of tentacles slither out to meet Batter's hands. Their eyes meet, and neither looks away from the other as Eloha pulls Batter out from his self-imposed exile. The stuffed bears take tumble upon tumble on their trip back to the ground, relieving Batter of his hiding place. He tries to put them back, nudging them with his feet, but Eloha tightens her grip on his hand, reassuringly rubbing a smaller extra tentacle on his shoulder. “There will be time for that later, my love,” she says, encouraging Batter to follow her to the hall.  


He can't help but follow her, the delicateness of his walking belying his want for this to go well. “Please, relax,” Eloha says, once they've reached the bedroom once more. She releases him from her hold, watching, waiting, as he sets himself on the bed's edge. “You must show me what you wish,” Eloha primly rolls her arms together, which would look like clasped hands to anyone else. Batter, cautious, cautious, takes a secondary tentacle from Eloha's lower back in one large hand, twining it around the opposite wrist. That selfsame hand makes a fist, nails brushing up to the thrice-wrapped limb at its wrist. Eloha's face makes a brief retreat into herself, before the rest of her body manifests a shiver.  


Batter makes a weak movement, as if he were to pull free from the self-imposed restraint, but stops, making sure that his wife can observe the look in his eyes.  


“Ah.” The word, small and full of understanding, escapes Eloha. “All limbs, then? Or just the one?” She tilts her head when Batter vigorously nods at the first option. “So, full restraint?”  


“Yes... _please_ ,” he croaks, and what sounds like a clicking gulp passes through his throat.  


“Yet, my love, you must know,” Eloha begins, and Batter's eyes widen, glowing in the bedroom. “I have a few... conditions, shall we say, of my own.” Batter hums, looking intent as he regards his wife. “One, you are absolutely _required_ to tell me if I am harming you at any point during the restraint. It does not bode well if our communication is reduced.”  


Batter seems to reflect on this statement, inclining his large muzzle when he agrees to the stipulation.  


Eloha, pleased, blossoms a mouth for a small grin. “I am gladdened, Batter, that you will not allow your misplaced shame to infringe on your well-being.” She trails a hand down her husband's jersey-covered chest, pausing at where a navel would be, were he created the usual way. “Two, we need a word—for the both of us, yes—in the event we must stop our activities.” Eloha moves the hand back to Batter's long snout. “What would you suggest?”  


A gasp of a breath pushes from his nose, and warms Eloha's hand with surprising softness. “You choose,” Batter murmurs, his long, dark tongue sneaking out and caressing the pad of the Queen's thumb.  


“You trust me to make that decision for you and for me, then?”  


“Yes please,” says Batter, taking his tongue back for a moment to speak. It doesn't last long, and the soft, dripping appendage spills forth once more, bringing deep gray saliva with it. Eloha's own breathing is beginning to come at labored intervals, especially with the gentle roughness of Batter's tongue pressing up against her finger.  


Even in the haze of nerve endings awaking and firing, the idea of using _purification_ or other variations of the word pops into her mind.  


She promptly dismisses it: Batter had asked for submission only; humiliation was not something they had discussed, yet. She's not sure if she wants to go there.  


Queen Vader Eloha settles on a word.  


“'Coffee'.” She says, slowing her pronunciation so Batter can hear, too. “Does that work?” Batter whines, nodding in relief. “Say it,” she says, now rubbing the small tip of Batter's tongue with her thumb.  


“Yes,” he says, “yes.”  


“All right, then,” Eloha smiles with a wide mouth. “Let's begin.” She waits as Batter adjusts himself so he is seated in the upper middle of the bed, and then, Eloha joins him. She does not wait in showing affection.

\------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, here we go. Little longer this time.

\------------

There is gentle kissing along the line of Batter's snout, and Batter's eyes widen as he watches Eloha glide her lips up his face. She leans into the action, wrapping a fully-manifested left arm around his shoulder—all the better to hold him to her. It's quite the sight for him, to see his queen so close and only permitting the lightest of touches for either of them. His body is already pushing against his clothes. “Soon, soon,” Eloha laughs, lightly, sounding like the pages of a thousand books turning simultaneously. Her first tentacle, wrapped around Batter's left wrist, lengthens out to be grasped in his large palm. Batter holds the end with a gentle closing of his hand.  


“You're warm,” he murmurs, and Eloha, using a secondary left tentacle, strokes his face, neck, chest, and back again.  


“You're getting there, yourself,” Eloha replies, pulling the loose tentacle away, only to push down to Batter's other arm. The tentacle spirals around the arm, ending at Batter's thumb and sneaking into the underside of his hand. “Yes?” she asks, tilting her head, waiting for his response.  


“Yes,” he affirms, and Eloha rubs the side of her face against his, following the long line of black on The Batter's face, smearing her scent on his nose, mouth, and cheek. Batter takes a moment to smell her hair, puffing it up and out like a cloud when he exhales. It lands on his nose, and his sneeze is a tiny atchoo that poofs up Eloha's hair once more. Eloha's giggle makes it all worthwhile, though, and the put-out expression on Batter's face resolves into a small smile.  


Said small smile becomes a gasp of amazement when the queen slides her two hands up to pool around his shoulders and settles herself into Batter's lap. This, consequently, brings her flush against him from chest to hip to thighs. Her toes are petting the outer part of his knees, where the white pants would be tucked into the now-absent socks and shoes.  


He pushes upward with his hips, seeking more contact for friction, and she moves away, arching her midsection by flexing her legs. “Not yet,” she whispers into his ear, biting the lobe for good measure, and apologizing with a light and gentle lick up the edge of the shell. She leaves a loud, smacking kiss at his temple in penance before resettling into a series of smaller, soundless kisses under Batter's jaw.  


“... _Frustrating_ ,” Batter grumbles, leaning his head into the affection nonetheless. Eloha focuses her attention on the pulse at one side of Batter's neck, then the other, breathing lightly on each kiss and small bite she leaves. She slowly moves a different way, kissing along the jaw this time, coming closer and closer to what would be his chin.  


_Ah_. The Batter has an idea.  


His long tongue segues from between his jaws to _boop_ the Queen on her nose on her way back to the other side of Batter's neck. She pauses, regarding Batter with half-closed eyes. Her hands smooth over Batter's shoulders, and she takes the tip of her tongue and begins tracing the gray line at his mouth, avoiding his tongue altogether. When she gets close, though, Batter can see a faint, darker gray rising in the Queen's face.  


Meanwhile, Batter doesn't even pretend not to feel a larger, more powerful set of the Queen's tentacles wrap around his thighs. “Tickles,” he murmurs, gritting his long teeth in an effort to enact will-power; he doesn't want to fidget, or hurt her.  


She lightens the touch, and he can't help it: he squirms. Batter growls, especially as the tentacles brush against the sensitive backs of his knees.  


“Patience, my love,” Eloha whispers into his ear, “is a virtue.”  


He sighs, dropping his long chin onto the Queen's shoulder. “I know,” he says, nuzzling into Eloha's face with his. She flushes with warmth, and returns to kissing her husband's neck. The material that made up the dark undershirt had stretched and ripped open upon Batter's transformation, matching the V-neck of the white and gray striped jersey. She pushes her face in between the fabric and The Batter himself, pressing her ear to what is exposed of his chest.  


Batter blinks down at her from his place on her shoulder, curiosity and questions in his expression. Eloha feels the motion of his face tilting to look at her.  


“I missed this,” The Queen says, softly, “when you... when you went away.”  


“I'm here now,” The Batter says, rumbling voice sending vibrations through Eloha's chest. Eloha's arms wrap around Batter's torso, moving from his shoulders, and they hold together for a moment. If he could, Batter would like to return the embrace, but he settles for rubbing his jaw along Eloha's back and petting what he can of the ancillary tentacles in his hands. The smooth ends are warm, and only heat up more as he continues to play with them. A smile forms on Batter's face as Eloha pushes her head deeper into the fabric.  


The Queen inhales the clean scent of The Batter, allowing the smell to drive her to fully settle her weight onto Batter's lap. Batter lets out a small breath past his open mouth as Eloha's actions finally, finally allow them to make contact with each other. The press of her seating herself matches the press of his pants against his dizzying erection.  


He whines, and retracts his head from Eloha's neck in order to leave flat-tongued, gentle licks at that selfsame neck and front of the décolletage. She tastes of a clean warmth and the tang of effort. Batter's long snout stops short of Eloha's dress neckline, and he looks up at her from half-lidded, desperate eyes. His nose hovers at the top of her cleavage, waiting with small puffs of air.  


She takes his face in her manifested arms. She's petting Batter's jaw with both hands and all ten of her fingers, a beatific smile at her lips, and her eyes are kind, kinder than he's ever seen. “Oh, my love,” she whispers, sympathetic, “you don't even need to have asked.” She sits up straight, back arching and shoulders rolling backward to allow Batter better access to the rest of her. Her arms rest, palms down, on his thighs. A pleased half-whine, half-sigh passes through his open mouth as he takes the front of her dress's bodice in his teeth, and pulls it, very very gently, down.  


The Queen blinks, hard, as her husband moves, as if bowing, to help her share herself with him. She opens her eyes in time to watch as the fabric folds down and away in the center, then briefly catches on the small swell of her breasts. The hem of the dress's front grazes her sensitive skin alongside Batter's teeth, both working in tandem to send a shiver down her body. Batter's eyeteeth draw against the inside of Eloha's breasts, spreading them apart enough so that the lip of the garment brushes the tips of her nipples. Finally, as Batter inches downward, the clothes lay her bare.  


Eloha catches her breath; Batter watches.  


The deep gray of her skin tapers to an almost lavender gray at her breasts, and as Batter observes from his vantage point at Eloha's waist, Eloha shivers.  


“Well,” Eloha whispers, “aren't you going to join me?” Batter's mouth goes dry. He inches off the front of his queen's dress, leaving drool stains and teeth marks in it. The bodice stays where it is at Eloha's waist.  


Batter sits up a bit more, allowing uninterrupted access to the white over-shirt. “You'll have to let me go, first.” He nods at his tentacle-ensconced arms. Eloha grins, bright, sharp teeth reflecting the small amount of light in the room.  


“But of course,” she says, and uncoils her tentacles from The Batter's arms, only to run them up under the white shirt. They brush against the smooth black fabric of the undershirt, petting at The Batter's belly on their way up. The ends of those tendrils escape from the V-neck of the over-shirt, caressing Batter's neck.  


_“Hah_!” Batter whimpers at the touch, feeling its echoes up and down his body. It feels so good to finally be touched by his Queen. His shaft twitches when those appendages run down the length of his arms from his shoulders, holding him down once more.  


“All right?” Eloha asks.  


“All right,” Batter answers. A small grin, and Batter shrugs in pseudo-defeat. “Safety first.” He sighs when the tentacles weave their way around his forearms and squeeze, ever so lightly, like an embrace. Eloha moves her hands from Batter's thighs, making room for herself. She places her hands on his broadened shoulders, balancing herself. Eloha, settling into her seat in Batter's lap, begins the process of freeing her husband from the jersey.  


She undoes the top button, and leaves a small press of her lips at the skin of Batter's throat where the black undershirt splits. He trembles at her touch. As the third button comes undone, Eloha kisses the spot where she hears his heart beat the most, right below Batter's clavicle. He sighs, a bit more ragged than the first.  


With each button removed, Eloha continues kissing a line down Batter's covered torso. She kneels before The Batter, not in submission, but in care. By now, Batter has leaned back, his head resting on the many pillows behind him.  


“You, _ah_ , you—you feel... really—” Batter's words are cut off as sharp teeth close on a button that's not part of his shirt. Said shirt, however, slides off his shoulders, pooling at his wrists and Eloha's gentle, restraining tentacles.  


Eloha looks up at him, ashen lashes decorating her half-lidded gaze. The top button of The Batter's ever-tightening pants is undone, not with The Queen's teeth, but with her fingers. She leaves a single kiss at the revealed skin between undershirt and pants. A small growl escapes Batter's mouth, and he pushes his hips forward a fraction of an inch. Eloha smiles, knowingly. She leans downward, layered hair haloing her face. She adjusts her legs so they're tucked between herself and Batter's lap. This close, and Eloha can smell the sweat and sense the heat rising from her husband's lower half.  


She teases the zipper down with her teeth, while Batter sucks in a breath at the sight of her moving further down his body. _Queen of the Flies, indeed_. His head falls back against the pillows when Eloha's breath hits his boxer-clad erection, like the spectre of a kiss.  


The Queen moves upward, mouth free of the metal at the front of the pants. She slips her hands under Batter's shirt, palms pressing lightly at his stomach.  


Batter groans, a low sound that whines out of his mouth. Eloha almost, almost, can't help but to hold him closer to her. She could, with quick work that wouldn't even be work, remove the offending undergarment hiding her husband's now-engorged member. Queen Vader Eloha holds fast, gritting her teeth against the onslaught of her own wanting.  


Instead, she works her hands up Batter's stomach, sighing at the sensation of warm skin underneath her fingers. She moves the rest of her body with her hands, and soon the damaged black undershirt is bunched up under Batter's jaw and arms.  


“You really are quite beautiful, my love,” Eloha says, gazing down at Batter's body. Batter blushes gray, and looks for all the world like he's receiving his first ever compliment. He blinks, hard, and shows a crooked, toothy smile. “I mean it,” Eloha insists, squeezing Batter's shoulders. She kisses the middle of his chest, breathing in the sedate scent of her consort's skin. She sighs, letting her face stay there for a moment. “Now,” Eloha smirks, looking at Batter, “let's get you out of these clothes; I'm sure they're uncomfortable,” she adds, as an afterthought.  


Batter's eyes go wide as main course plates as he processes what he's heard. “Yes, please,” he says, relief evident in his voice.  


Eloha assists him in slipping the white and gray pinstripe over-shirt off, first. Batter whines at the lost contact from his wife's other limbs as she takes them away. 

“One moment, please,” she says, tugging on the black undershirt. Batter ducks his head, allowing the neck hole of the garment to pass by on its way off of him. He hunches, and both shirts are pulled from his body with utmost gentleness. The two shirts join the mess of rumpled sheets at the foot of the bed.  


It is then that Queen Vader Eloha allows herself to hold The Batter in the manner she wants. Her small breasts push against his flat chest, closing the ever-shrinking gap between them. Eloha returns her first set of tentacles to Batter's arms, and she shifts into his lap more securely. Batter makes a small humming noise, almost a purr, as the secondary appendages curl and flex around his limbs. His eyes close, and he nuzzles Eloha's cheek with his. She returns the gesture with her face, tilting her head and pushing into the warmth of her husband's embrace.  


However, Eloha is reminded of certain important things that need doing when Batter starts playing with the ends of her tentacles. Her breath catches at a particularly soft brush of thumbs against the tips, with a stronger flick of a nail just before the end of them. Eloha looks up at Batter, who gives her an innocent, if reptilian, smile. Despite that, his eyes light up with good-natured mischief.  


Eloha returns that smile, closing her eyes and focusing on the touch and resultant pulse of need it creates in her. She wriggles in Batter's lap, brushing up against the bulge she finds there. Once again, she holds herself back from the urge to seat herself more properly around him. Steeling her resolve, Eloha discovers something else on which to focus. Her hands find their way to the natural tapering of his waist. She begins petting the curve of The Batter's form, fingertips just barely touching as they pass up, and then down.  


Batter's hands stutter, shaking, as he absorbs the feeling of Eloha's nails tracing his middle. Eloha pauses, for a moment, then tightens the hold she has on his arms just a bit more. She continues to grant attention to Batter's midsection. In response, Batter's hips push forward, wanting more than this. He bumps up between her long legs. Startled, Eloha drags her nails in and down as the sensation radiates to all her sensitive edges. Batter purrs, low and guttural; Eloha gives an answering tonal sound of pleasure.  


“Enjoying yourself?” asks Eloha. She's now gripping Batter's hips a little harder.  


“Y-Yes,” Batter says. “You...?”  


Eloha nods, with another beaming smile like a sun. “No 'coffee' needed, here,” she murmurs, pushing back into her husband's lap.  


Batter growls out a “Good,” before allowing himself to relax into his wife's touch once more. Still, even with his fly undone, his pants maintain an uncomfortable, tight hold on his lower body. He flexes his thighs, alerting Eloha to the issue.  


Through the haze of self-control, Eloha regards the pants and prominent peak of Batter's arousal poking from between the parting of the clothing article.  


“Off?” she asks, nodding toward the pants.  


“Off,” he agrees, sighing through his nose. Without missing a beat, Eloha begins the process of divesting Batter from his leg wear. He raises his hips when she burrows her fingers into the space between pants and skin, helping with the removal. Relaxing once more on to the bed, he watches, transfixed, while Eloha undresses him. Slow as an ascending roller coaster, Eloha slides the fabric away from Batter's legs. She makes it to his knees and uncoils the tentacles there before continuing. His feet are longer, and claws have taken the place of nails, but the garment surrenders its captor easily enough. Now, Batter is left in nothing but plain gray boxers and held together by his Queen's tentacles. Soon, even those are gone.  


Eloha takes in the new view of The Batter with a small, sharp-toothed grin on her face and a light in her dusky eyes. She likes what she sees, as evidenced by her not-at-all hidden staring at the long, lean legs beneath her own limbs. Eloha's blatant observational gaze extends to The Batter's belly and the breaths he takes that expand it.  


Eloha's bare chest is similarly rising and falling, and she's sure they both have looks of relief and desire in their faces. Her heart—as she knows it, anyway—beats hard in her chest when she regards her husband's face, mirroring her longing in his eyes. She catches his half-lidded eyes trailing from her face, to her lips, to her exposed breasts and raised nipples. His stare is harder at the wrinkled dress front around her waist. Eloha sits up a little more, a wider smile upon her face. “You like what you see, my love?”  


With a small, nigh-inaudible whimper, The Batter nods twice.  


“Let me tell you a secret,” she whispers, with a little laugh. Eloha leans forward, resting her elbows on either side of Batter's chest, her small breasts on Batter's stomach. She feels the pulse of The Batter's erection between her legs, and her body gives an answering throb underneath her dress. “I like what I see, as well,” she says softly, kissing her consort on the tip of his snout.  


Batter smiles, his gray tongue slipping out to lick at the spot of affection. Eloha rests her chin in her hands, looking up into Batter's face with contentment. Recalling his hard look at her, Eloha comes to a fairly easy decision. “Well,” she says, sitting up, “I suppose I ought to join you. It's only fair.” The Batter tilts his head to one side in confusion until he watches as Eloha takes her hands away from his sides. She reaches behind herself, undoing the fastenings at the base of the dress's back.  


The Queen pushes the dress down, over her hips, and pulls herself out of the rest of it; first one leg, then the other. Summarily, the garment joins the rest of the couple's clothes at the bed's end. She moves a bit, getting comfortable on The Batter's lap once again. Her lingerie, a simple, gray lace-and-fabric affair to match her skin, is bearing the brunt of her own leaking arousal. The Batter purrs, low in his throat, as the scent of it reaches his nose and clouds around him.  


Voice rumbling with desire, Batter asks, “Taste?”  


Eloha is quiet, the request processing through her understanding. “...Oh. _Oh_.” Now it is her turn to blush, a gray-lavender high on her cheeks. Her grip on Batter's limbs go slack for a moment, before she reaffirms the hold. “Yes. Yes, of course,” she says. Eloha rises to her knees, holding her balance with her palms braced against the mattress. She takes herself, reluctantly, out of the wide angle of Batter's bound legs.  


Her own legs are spread wider, allowing her knees to rest along the outside of Batter's thighs, while the breaths they both take push their bodies together. Eloha makes her way toward Batter on her hands and knees, her damp inner thighs smearing against Batter's hips. By now, their proximity to each other makes their chests and stomachs brush. This contact reverberates through the two, running a searing line where they touch. Eloha stops when her knees reach under Batter's wide-spread arms and her hands rest on either side of his head.  


Batter observes his Queen down the narrow line of his muzzle, his mouth open to smell-taste the scent of her. Eloha returns the look without blinking, until Batter gives a castigating glare to her lingerie. She laughs.  


“What is it?” Eloha asks, tongue-in-cheek. She tilts her head, quirking up an eyebrow.  


“ _This_ ,” Batter hisses, with a sharp downward nod of the head indicating Eloha's lingerie, “is blocking access.” His hips jerk upward, drawing Eloha closer to him, as The Queen's now-heady scent of excitement falls around him.  


“So it is,” Eloha says. “What do you propose we do about it, hm?” Her tone is teasing, but her voice is low, mirroring Batter's growls and hisses of need. She readjusts herself, moving to allow Batter a more choice view of her undergarment. Queen Vader Eloha straddles The Batter's chest, her form gently rising and falling with each breath Batter takes.  


Eloha's hands reach for the lingerie at the same time that Batter begins to mouth at its hem. They share a small grin between themselves.  


“Eager, are we?” Eloha remarks, a laugh bubbling out of her.  


“I could say the same for you,” Batter says, snorting. He is not unaware of the fine layer of fluid currently leaking on to his chest.  


“Guilty.” Eloha says with an unashamed look to her husband. “Now, where were we?” She asks, in that lightly authoritative voice that helps to send sparks down Batter's spine and through his belly.  


Beyond that, though, Batter gives her a disingenuously quizzical expression.  


“I think,” Batter says, voice low, “I was _here_.” Batter arches his neck a small degree, and licks a minute line up the underside of Eloha's left breast. Eloha clamps her knees to the sides of Batter's chest, a small gasp of delight and pleasure escaping her. A rivulet of moisture seeps out from her, joining the many others from earlier, dashing mercilessly against the fabric of her underthings.  


Her breath heavy, Eloha puts what air she has to good use. “Were... were you... now?” She sighs, as Batter's tongue reaches her areola. She hums in disappointment when he takes his tongue back to talk.  


“Yes,” Batter says, matter-of-fact in tone. “But... I was also here.” At that, he paves Eloha's right breast with his tongue, stopping yet again at the lavender-gray edges of her nipples. The Batter gives this attention to both breasts, but always, _always_ , avoiding the main point. She flexes her fingers against The Batter's shoulder muscles. There's a knot that's tying itself tighter and tighter beneath her, and it's only a matter of patience and willpower that keeps her from untying it herself.  
_Be strong,_ Eloha thinks, breath stuttering even as she faintly tightens her tentacles' hold on Batter's arms and legs. _I—I have to—be strong—for the both of us._ She bites her lower lip, frustrated but also enjoying herself. _I promised... we promised each other... we'd be strong now. _Smiling down at her husband, busying himself with pleasing her, Eloha runs a shaking hand down Batter's cheek.  
__

Batter shares the smile with his wife, looking up into her warm eyes with his, as he flattens his tongue on Eloha's nipple.  


She jerks into the touch, eyelids falling closed and mouth opening in a soundless sigh. Her head tips back, chest pushing out with the change in posture. Eloha laces her fingers together behind Batter's neck, holding him to her. Batter, willingly, follows her lead, despite not having use of his arms or legs. With each timed flick of his tongue, Batter leaves a trail of gray saliva to mark his way back on his return trip. He curls his tongue at the last moment, cupping either nipple in a gentle embrace before lavishing attention to the sensitive tip.  


Eloha lets out small, breathy sighs as she receives the affection, each lick sending an urgent message to the part of her still covered by lingerie. “Ba—Batter,” she murmurs, holding a hand to Batter's forehead to halt the motions. He pauses mid-lick to regard her with surprise in his expression.  


“Am I not doing it correctly?” The Batter asks, his tongue returning to his mouth.  


A look of mournful sadness crosses her face before she speaks. “No. You are perfectly fine, my love,” Eloha states, and Batter visibly relaxes. “It's only that...” she continues, and The Batter perks up. “I was under the impression that what you wanted to taste was a bit... lower?”  


The Batter's face, alight in joy, splits into a fierce, pointed grin. His wide, white eyes appear to glow brighter. “Come on, then.” The joy is augmented with a come-hither gaze.  


“But of course,” Eloha says, lifting herself up to a crouch, then standing. She focuses on keeping her bare feet stable on the mattress. There's a comfortable stretch in her legs and tentacles as she moves. Two steps, and she's standing above Batter, his face between her legs. Above him, she slips her thumbs under the waistband of the lingerie. She smiles, and escapes out from her last article of clothing; it too joins the growing pile of clothes and sheets at the end of the bed.  


Eloha looks—expectantly, encouragingly—into Batter's eyes, and he opens his mouth to a slight degree. The Batter smiles up at his queen. Eloha leans against the wall behind the bed, keeping an eye on Batter through the small window of her arms. Slow as liquid sugar, The Batter's tongue slides out from his toothy mouth once more. Eloha gives a wry smile, quirking an eyebrow as she watches Batter follow her invitation. Her eyelids flutter to a close when she feels the warm breath filter across her, the expression dropping from her features. Accordingly, she too breathes out in relief when feather-light pressure is applied to her outermost labia.  


The Batter flexes his tongue upward, leading the tip of his elongated snout to the parting between his wife's legs. He leaves a small kiss-equivalent at the set of lips he finds there, taking with him some fluid from the gesture of affection. He inhales the subtle-yet-sweet scent before licking it. Batter hums as the taste falls on his tongue; it's a deep, savory sort of flavor. He closes his eyes. He can't wait to taste more—taste deeper.  


Eloha clenches her jaw as a new flush of heat radiates through her, its epicenter at the meeting of Batter's tongue and her arousal. She pushes away the urge to lower herself down; there's time for that later. For now, she appreciates the attention with a contentment-laced sigh, her mouth hanging open just a bit. Batter purrs in response, coaxing a small tremor to run through the legs grazing his face.  


The Batter presses his tongue further, parting the first set of lips. His jaw opens more, showing the deep gray inside of his mouth and the stark white of his teeth.  


“Ah—!” Eloha gasps, not displeased. Batter places his tongue against the small nub of skin he finds at the upper corner of Eloha's vulva, relishing the more definite shake in his queen's knees.  


“You taste good,” he rumbles, through a mouthful of his tongue and Eloha's flesh.  


“D-Do I—now?” Eloha asks, only half-teasing.  


Batter makes a sound of agreement before taking his tongue to the task of widening the area of his exploration. He pushes the muscle into the folds between her outer and inner lips, going up one length, then the other. Eloha makes a stuttering sound through her nose. The Batter maintains the angle, listening to the hushed sounds Eloha makes after each firm swipe of the tongue.  


Eloha digs her nails into her elbows, channeling the tenseness of her body into her hands. She blinks, fighting to keep her eyes open, and almost yells when Batter passes his mouth and tongue down the shadowed line of her opening. Eloha's knees bend instead, and Batter's parted lips and strong tongue part her lips. Batter hums as his queen descends—making sure to keep eye contact with her as his tongue is taken into her folds. He opens his mouth more, and Eloha feels the edges of teeth at the backs of her legs and the front of her _mons pubis_.  


Batter flexes his tongue, tensing against the slick walls within his wife. Eloha gasps and shudders minutely around the welcome change. “You feel so nice,” she whispers, petting Batter's face and elongated snout. She receives a pleased whine and a firm plunge of tongue in response. Eloha makes a small sound of approval, holding slightly tighter to the side of Batter's upper jaw. The Batter's tongue moves forward, meeting the front of The Queen's innermost part. Eloha sucks in a breath, and bites her lower lip.  


Licking the front wall, Batter's wide mouth pushes humid breath in soft puffs against the rest of Eloha's middle. He rubs his tongue against the slick surface, earning a low hum out of The Queen. She flexes her legs, trying to maintain her precarious posture. Batter catches sight of her shaking limbs, and makes a _come here_ gesture with his tongue, making certain to put pressure on the small knot of over-sensitized skin at the meeting edge of Eloha's labia. “Oh, oh, Batter,” she murmurs, and she can't hold on anymore; she sinks onto Batter's tongue, and everything tightens when his teeth graze her body. From between her knees, Eloha sees Batter grin with the unoccupied corners of his mouth.  


Batter's front teeth are edging near her lower belly. Eloha laughs in response to both the expression on Batter's face, and the tickle of his teeth on her body. She rests her hands on the tops of her thighs, while her knees are next to Batter's ears on the pillow. Eloha's knees hold her up while her tentacles maintain pressure around Batter's arms and legs. The Batter inhales deeply before pulling his tongue out, allowing all but the end to coil back into his mouth.  


Before Eloha can make coherent words, admonishing or otherwise, Batter darts his refreshed tongue back into the depths of her, wresting a groan from low in Eloha's throat. She bends forward, the teeth at the front of her digging in, and looks The Batter straight in the eye. “You're... you're being so good,” Eloha says, her voice gentle. “But,” she pets Batter's long snout, “there are different things that need attending to.” At this, The Queen ghosts a long arm backward, giving The Batter's hip a small, affectionate squeeze. Batter perks up in more ways than just emotionally, but a small, sad whine tumbles out of him. The Batter pulls his tongue out, nuzzling Eloha's damp inner thigh. His eyes close, forming dark circles instead of bright white ones. Her scent washes over him, mixed with his own, and he sighs.  


“Please... I want to... do this for you,” he says, voice heavy.  


Eloha strokes the available surface of Batter's face with one hand, holding herself up with the other. “Do you really mean that, my love?” she whispers into his ear. Batter nods, licking the end of his nose, and rumbles out a sound of agreement. Eloha grins, teeth bared. “All right then,” she says. “I permit you to proceed.” The Queen corrects her posture, and The Batter opens his mouth, wide, and closes it twice, and responds to Eloha's expression with a similar one.  


Batter's tongue inches out, testing first for the clitoris he'd found earlier, and he feels a stronger grip of tentacles around his limbs as he locates it. He passes his tongue over the same small spot again and again, reveling in the sensation of Eloha being all around him. Eloha jerks into the touch, her arousal pooling low in her body. Batter watches her face, her open mouth and closed eyes, and plunges his tongue deeper inside.  


A cascade of sensations wash over Eloha, radiating outward from her connection with Batter, tightening the knot in her body.  


Batter's eyes close after a strong, firm _push_ from his tongue.  


She's so close to him, and so _close_ \--  


And  


she's tipping  


_over_ the _edge_  


with him right there.  


Queen Vader Eloha folds over and wraps her arms around the back of Batter's head, leaving sloppy, open-mouthed kisses along the side of his face. Shaking, she sinks deeper down onto Batter's tongue; Batter holds firm. His eyes are open, and he watches as his queen rides out the oncoming storm above him. She whispers praise with her soft, low voice as she holds him with both her arms and walls. Her tentacles, meanwhile, pulse alongside of her orgasm.  


Batter looks up, into Eloha's face, and blinks. Eloha's features are flushed lavender, but her body glows as she basks in the attention and aftermath. She twitches a bit, gasping and jerking, as Batter collects his tongue.  


“How was that?” Batter asks, afterward. Eloha looks at him as she eases herself out of Batter's jaws. A small, gentle smile pulls at the corners of her mouth. Her eyes are half-closed, and she regards Batter with a confident gaze.  


“...You've done well, my love,” she says, voice rough and throaty. Batter's eyes are wide and unblinking for a moment. His mouth opens in a display of surprise, and a gray blush rises under his eyes and across his snout.  


“Good,” he mumbles, blush growing. He ducks his head to the side, bashful.  


Eloha looks at The Batter, and speaks. “Would you like some 'coffee', my love?” Batter hears the emphasis on the word, and tilts his head.  


“None for me.” Batter says. “You?”  


“Regretfully, yes, for a few moments.” Eloha answers. “If you'll excuse me, I must go freshen up.” They both know it's a formality, rather than an actual question, but Batter nods regardless. Her tentacles move, easing off Batter's limbs. Batter flexes his arms and legs, feeling the tensed muscles relax. Eloha's tentacles have returned to her, resting against her back and curling around her sides. Eloha smiles, and easy as liquid plastic slips off a surface, she leaves the room. Batter stares after the form of his wife, and sighs. The sound of the indoor plumbing reaches him after a few minutes. Eloha returns, and Batter swallows his drool as she takes to the bed.  


“Are you proud of yourself, Batter?” Eloha asks, shifting to sit, cross-legged, next to him. The Batter nods, once, and feels his throat go dry at the same time his heart starts pounding. “You deserve a reward.”  


An expression of incredulity crosses The Batter's features as he regards The Queen. “Pardon?” Batter's voice carries a hint of surprise, and sounds like gravel being stepped on.  


Eloha's smile turns sharp, and her eyes alight with new-found fire. “You heard me, my love,” she says, leaning so that she is once again on hands and knees. With each word, she crawls closer to Batter. “You... _deserve_... a... _reward_.” Eloha hovers over Batter now, her body parallel to his. At the last word, she kisses the tip of his nose, and moves down to press her lips more firmly to the parting of Batter's mouth. Her tongue passes between the crevice of what could be called Batter's lips, and meets the tongue that she'd just known intimately. Eloha tastes both her and Batter's difference in their mouths, while the hint of her own essence flavors it all.  


“Shall I restrain you, Batter?” Eloha whispers into his mouth. She's holding his face as she kisses him.  


Batter growls out a “ _Yes_ ,” and returns to the kiss. Eloha obliges, and Batter accepts the repositioning of his limbs into a spread-eagle pose. Licking up, into the arch of Eloha's mouth, Batter lets himself go into the kiss, and the growl tapers into a groan. His hips push up, and he hears Eloha laugh as their bare bodies brush up against one another.  


She holds him still with her tentacles as she continues the kiss, and Batter lets his head fall into the pillow behind him. This makes them part for a moment, before Eloha leans in and peppers kisses along Batter's face. She makes certain to layer extras along the blush on Batter's face, especially when she notices his erection pressing against her backside. Batter turns more gray, almost matching Eloha's natural skin tone, and he looks away with eyes half-lidded. One of the Queen's eyebrows arch, and she grips The Batter's lower jaw in a hand.  


“Why so shy all of a sudden, my love?” Eloha asks, a teasing smirk on her lips. “It couldn't be this, could it?” She presses backward with her body, pushing the shaft lightly with her rear. Batter's eyelids flutter and a small, whining sound ekes out the back of his throat. Realization dawns in Eloha's eyes. “Batter.” No change. “ _Batter_. Look at me.” Batter acquiesces. “You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. Yes, your body has changed, but you are still the one I love, regardless of form or function.” At this, she reaches behind herself and pets him, gently, feeling the slight quirk of the twists in The Batter's erection.  


Batter's entire body flinches, and Eloha can feel his muscles flex in her tentacles and under her body. A whimper passes through his mouth.  


“You must say something to me,” Eloha says, continuing to stroke the underside of the shaft, “if we are to continue.”  


Batter's voice comes out of him softly, like ocean waves, as he speaks. “Please... keep going.” Eloha smiles and nods before moving. She allows her hand that's holding The Batter's jaw to glide against his skin as she shifts. With absolute gentleness, The Queen lifts herself up from the current position she's in, and resumes a similar one more near The Batter's legs. Eloha settles her weight on her knees and shins, staying between Batter's thighs. She tucks her feet under herself, and sits.  
“ _Bien_?” she asks, taking Batter's deep gray arousal in hand once more. _Good?_  
“ _Oui_ ,” Batter answers primly, despite the equally-gray blush on his features. At the first touch, however, he bucks upward, gasping and shaking in Eloha's tentacle grip. “ _Yes_ ,” he moans, repeating his earlier statement.  


Eloha smiles. “Good.” She moves her hand in slow, light strokes, feeling the throb of each pulse in The Batter's ever-hardening erection. She swallows; Batter's reaction to her fuels her own body's reawakening excitement.  


“Please,” Batter breathes out, a hissing sound tailing the last of the word.  


“Please... what?” Eloha says, teasing just under the head where the frenulum is. Batter's length, alongside the rest of him, jumps in agreement.  


“Please... please _have_ me,” Batter whispers, words flowing together just a bit.  


“But of course,” Eloha says, compassion in her voice. The middle set of tentacles at her back unwind in her own excitement, as she gives Batter a small squeeze. Batter looks up, locking eyes with Eloha, and they both smile at each other.  


“I'm going to hold you tight, now. Let me know if anything changes,” Eloha says as she rises up on her knees, looking like a wisp of smoke as she untangles herself. Batter nods, and Eloha grins in acknowledgment. She drops a chaste kiss to the area her hand has just been, before moving closer to her husband. In response, Batter laughs, quick and breathless, but with plenty of mirth. Eloha wraps the third and last set of larger tentacles around Batter's upper legs, holding strong, defined muscles in her own flexing grip. The Queen takes The Batter in hand, pairing him up with her.  


Eloha sinks down around Batter, the warmth of each other seeping into their bodies. Batter bites what could be called his lower lip, and Eloha's humming turns into a soft groan as they join together, inch by inch. The Queen removes her hands from between them and holds them up to show Batter. “Look, my love,” she whispers, her words delicate on her tongue, “no hands.” She waves the both of her hands at Batter, who snorts in amusement.  


The Queen feels the way her walls are parting, like open arms embracing a loved one. In a sense, she _is_. Eloha closes her eyes a second, and sighs as she holds herself around Batter. She rearranges her feet to run parallel to Batter's thighs, as much for her comfort as it is to increase the physical contact between them. Sweat-slicked skin presses against skin, tight and heated. She is full, but not sated. She opens her eyes, and trails her gaze from Batter's face, to his shoulders and pinned arms; until she gets to the point where they're so close to each other. Her muscles shudder in pleasure around Batter's length.  


Spread wide, Eloha's legs helplessly clench around Batter's hips to hold them steady. Batter lets out a breath in a slow, steady way as he is accepted. Eloha is warmth, and softness, to be sure—but she is also strength, a strength that she shares with him, and he with her, keeping them together.  


And then Eloha starts _moving_.  


She gives a little, breezy laugh, and whispers to Batter, between each push and pull, that he feels _very good_. Batter gasps out an agreement as he feels Eloha's walls engulf him again and again, wrapping around him. Batter's hips push up a bit, and the two are closer than they've been just a moment ago. This time, Eloha's voice escapes her in a small press of air out of her lungs. Batter hisses out a breath; Eloha wiggles at the waist, seating herself more firmly. Her hands are at her sides, and then they aren't.  


She grasps Batter's face in her hands, running fingertips against the dark gray lines on his mouth while presenting him with a kiss every few moments. It's all he can do to keep up with her as she moves with him. With each movement, Eloha feels a tightening in herself, and by the awed expression Batter's making, he feels the same. Even with all she's holding, Eloha keeps her grip strong yet gentle, and Batter takes a moment to nuzzle into his wife's neck. He licks up the side of her jaw, ending with a quick, small kiss at her lips.  


Not to be outdone, The Queen grins, teeth sharp in the low light, and dives into a pressing kiss. She winds her arms behind Batter, tangling her fingers together and holding tight as she licks at the rapidly-heating lips meeting hers. Alongside of this, Batter has taken up the task of toying with the over-sensitive ends of Eloha's tentacles. Eloha gives Batter's lower lip a small bite, earning a whining sigh from him. The Batter opens his mouth to his Queen, tongue tapping hers, before delving into the kiss proper. Their tongues pass by each other, meeting for a moment to acknowledge the other's presence. Batter rolls his hips upward, pressing Eloha deeper around him, and licks at the edges of The Queen's tongue.  


She pauses, gasping, before coming back to the kiss with a fierce attention to the arch of Batter's mouth. Batter's eyelids flutter, a deep gray blush spreading farther across his face; Eloha's sucking on his tongue, with a gentle pull and a heat rivaling the warmth where they're joined. Batter tangles what he can of Eloha's tentacles in his fingers, feeling a full-body shiver run through his queen. The Batter continues to pet the ends of them in his hands, watching as a high, deep lavender flush crosses Eloha's cheeks and nose.  


Batter's own blush continues, rapidly moving to the tops of his ears. Eloha lets go of Batter's tongue, gliding up to the long arch of his mouth. The Queen only reaches the first curve of the roof of Batter's mouth, but makes up for it with gentleness. She tastes the basic flavor of The Batter, and feels the overpowering heat reverberating from him. With each pass of her tongue, Eloha's tentacles around Batter's arms and hands receive similar attention.  


The Queen pauses as her walls begin to shift and change, a fundamental aspect of herself coming into contact with The Batter. The smooth skin inside of her, holding close to her consort, begins to pucker. Eloha feels the long, narrow cilia slide out of their sheaths within her, and twirl around the tight spiral of Batter's erection. A look of fond affection washes over Batter's face, a sigh passing through his nose while a small smile finds its way around his lips. He pushes up, harder, with his hips, allowing more of Eloha's smaller tentacles to reach their way around him. Finally, _finally_ , he feels them touch base with the last inch of him, and a growl runs through his throat.  


She is full of Batter, and Batter is engulfed in her. The cilia, too short to reach out to him on their own, depend on Eloha's maintaining contact with Batter's erection.  


Both Eloha and Batter glance at one another, a silent check-in and reassurance in both of their eyes. The Batter nods, and The Queen mimics the motion back to him; their smiles are contagious. Eloha tightens her grip around Batter's appendages, and basks in the moan she wrenches out of him after a particularly strong roll of her hips. The small, hyper-sensitive cilia that hold The Queen to The Batter move with her. They add, and aid to, each other's heightening arousals.  


Each time the cilia retreat and touch base alongside of Eloha's movement, Batter's breathing becomes more and more ragged. His body, already on edge with _want_ , begins to tighten. Muscles tense, and his heartbeat thuds in his chest as he watches his queen above him. He feels ever the voyeur, despite her vocal willingness to share her physical form with him over and over again. In awe, The Batter reaches out with his lips to the woman of his dreams, and she answers him with her own lips, parting and sighing into his mouth as she does so.  


Queen Vader Eloha dips her tongue into The Batter's mouth. At the same time, she scoops her hands up around his jaw, maintaining a steady pressure to keep him there. She rocks forward as she descends upon Batter's length, and the both of them pause, pleasure making them shudder as it rolls through them from that one focal point. Eloha continues to rise and fall, cilia grasping tight along the grooves in Batter's erection while her inner walls supply a steady moisture. Her knees push against the sides of Batter's ribs, her thighs squeezing his hips. Eloha's breath comes in nigh-inaudible gasps as she rolls herself onto Batter, and the kiss between them becomes one of pressing lips and pushing tongues.  


There is a moment when Eloha freezes up, her cilia filling out as they pulse against Batter's erection, and she hisses a breath between her sharp teeth. “my love--” she whispers, before the gentle expression on her face is overtaken by that of joy and relief and an open-mouthed groan of pleasure. She curls around Batter, who continues to thumb at the edge's of Eloha's tentacles. His own sharp-edged teeth gleam as a wide, joyous grin splits his face into all eyes and fangs.  


The Queen's arms clench around The Batter's back, her eyes closing as tight as her grip, and she convulses minutely as euphoria courses through her body. Batter, heavy with affection and want, holds her as much as he can, given his being tied up in the moment. However, it's when Eloha—wet, leaking, and still coming around him—holds him tightly at all contact points, heaving herself downward onto Batter's arousal, and whispering in his ear _yes, you may,_ that he finally allows himself to come with her. As each pulse of his erection releases from him, an out-and-out _growl_ rings from The Batter's throat, making Eloha open her eyes a fraction. She has the strength to lock her gaze with his, and push down, again and again, with smiles decorating both their faces.  


Warmth of a different kind seeps from their joined, completed partnership, and as Eloha uncoils her sets of tentacles, her arms around Batter stay; she remains seated. Batter moves his arms and legs, and finds nothing wrong, save for a few light gray marks that would fade within the next day. He wraps his long arms around his Queen, and holds her to him. She, in turn, rubs his back, feeling the muscles relax under her hands.  


“Thank you,” The Batter mumbles, as Eloha tucks her head into the hollow of Batter's neck and jaw. Eloha kisses his neck in response, giving it a small suck before releasing it from her mouth.  


“You're welcome,” The Queen says, afterglow blurring her voice. “And thank you, Batter.”  


“...You're—You're welcome...” Batter says, tone soft and stumbling. He hides his face with a turn of his head, and blushes a deep gray.  


For a moment, they pause, appreciating the sensation of holding each other. The smallest of Eloha's cilia are returning to their place within her, and Batter's now-softening erection does the same for him. Save for the sweat and salt and other bodily fluids between them, The Queen sits chastely upon The Batter's lap. She moves to look her husband in the eye. He returns the favor.  


“Whenever you feel ready,” she says, softly, “you may return to the form you wish.”  


The Batter pauses; tilts his head, and considers this information.  


“I think,” he says, after a few moments' deliberation, “that I'll stay like this. At least until morning.” A small laugh grumbles out of him. “We wouldn't want to scare Hugo when we pick him up from Zacharie's and Sucre's, would we?”  


“No, we wouldn't,” Eloha agrees. “But, you know, I don't think Hugo would be scared of you.” She strokes his face, her hand curving to cradle his jaw. As Eloha returns her hand to her own space, the heat from The Batter's leftover blush leaves her palm.  


Batter coughs into a large fist, looking downward, only to be greeted by the sight of his and Eloha's naked bodies on heated, sweat-slick sheets. Rather than the expected embarrassment, contentment floods Batter's senses. The Queen dips her head, a curious look on her face as she enters his field of vision. “Ah... Nothing,” Batter says, dropping a small kiss to Eloha's forehead. “I... am...” he purses his lips, “... _happy_ ,” Batter finishes. “I am happy with you.”  


“As am I, with you, my love,” Eloha says. She smiles at Batter, and he grins back at Eloha. “Shall we clean up?”  


“Yes,” Batter agrees, “I think we shall.” Eloha leverages herself to her feet, legs still shaking minutely from exertion. They take turns washing each other off, taking care to be gentle. Once The Batter and The Queen are dry, both retire to the bedroom. Burrowed under the sheets, Eloha yawns. The Batter, meanwhile, is fiddling with the lamp on the square chest at the foot of the bed.  


“Batter,” Eloha says, sleep heavy in her voice, “come to bed.”  


“Of course,” Batter responds, and turns off the switch to join Eloha in sleep.

\------------


End file.
